conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrehzzehn
Introduction Tyrehzzehn ˈtajrɛzːɛn orginated in Mamvverosia mæmfʊrˈosia. Tyrehzzehn is a part of a small family of languages which also include: Kygrehfsian, Jehrudian and the mother language, which is not used in daily speech, tesdethidian. Phonology The Alphabet IPA on left, TYZ English Spelling on right in () and the name of the letter in Tyrehzzehn /k/ (k) ka /n/ (n) ɛna /z/ (z) za /ʊ/ (e) ʊk /g/ (g) ɡa /l/ (l) lʊ /dʒ/ (j) dʒa /d/ (d) dʊ /k/ (c or k) kʊ /m/ (m) ma /r/ ® rɪ /ɪ/ (i) ɪsː /o/ (o) o /p/ (p) pʊ /ks/ (x) ʊksa /s/ (s) sa /v/ (v) vi /t/ (t) tʊ /aj/ (y) aja /f/ *it's really a vf sound together, but will be written as f (vv) vʊfː /tʃ/ (ch) tʃa /ɛ/ (eh) ɛ /i/ (ei) ika /a/ (ah) a /eɪ/ (ay) eɪn /ʃ/ (sch) ʃa /u/ (u) un /æ/ (a) æli /b/ (b) ba /h/ (h) hʊ Rules Vowels a /æ/, e /ʊ/, o /o/, i /ɪ/ cannot be doubled. Exceptions are the vowelsˌ y /aj/, eh /ɛ/, ei /i/, ah /a/, and ay /eɪ/-if these vowels are togetherˌ a ˈ /ʔ/ must be added. Exception is y /aj/, which when doubled would make the sound /j/ as in ya'''cht. So yy is /j/. Although nouns and adjective have no gender, in certain cases gender can be grown. Every letter is assigned a gender, either masculine or femine. Gender, if assigned, is definted by the last letter of the word. *Note that the letter C /k/ is not here because C only shows as a C in the beginning of a word. This only rule matters in script, not for pronunciation, etc. The double y /j/ is only there because words can end in /j/ MASC LETTERS-/b/, /d/, /ɡ/, /dʒ/, /m/, /n/, /r/, /t/, /z/, /ɛ/, /ks/, /tʃ/, /u/, /o/ FEM LETTERS-/k/, /s/, /v/, /aj/, /a/, /eɪ/, /f/, /l/ˌ /ʃ/ˌ /i/, /p/, /ɪ/, /j/ Phonotactics ''Includes '''Stress, Tone, Syllables & Consonant Rules' Stress Stress in Tyrehzzehn is critical for learning how to pronounce words right. However, different stress DOES NOT change the meaning of a word. It would just make up a word that means nothing. >A general rule is if a word as two syllables and ends with a vowel, the stress is placed at the beginning of the word. Like the word for tunnel - raybah is ba '''not' ˈba >If a word is two syllables and ends with ONE consonant, the stress is placed at the beginning the word. Like the word for after - gahrehn is ɛn not ''ɛn. Now if the word is two syllables and ends in a double consonant, the the stress is in the middle (usually containing or is at the second vowel. Like the word for century - zahreinn is 'in '''not 'in. Notice that /ar/ is always together in one syllable. >The letter /r/ is attached to the vowel is come after. Like the word cahrrah (thinking) - a '''not 'r:a, notice that the stress changed to the second syllable, which is wrong. >If word is two syllables and ends in the long /a:/ sound then the stress is placed at the second syllable. Like the word for doubt (noun) - nisahh is ˈaː not aː. Note that it is ˈaː not 'ˈsaː The /s/ is not part the stress. >If a word is three syllables then the stress is placed at the second syllbable (this will usually contain the second vowel of the word). Like the word meaniɡnɡ forget it gehsahrkkah is ˈsarkː a not sarkː a. If /a/ was doubled to be /a:/, the stress would still be the same but a secondary stress would be at the third syllable - ˈsarkː ˌa: (this word is meaninɡless by the way) >If a word is four or more syllables then the stress is most often placed at the second to last syllable. For example, the slang or poetic version of the verb to fall - kayrahkahrahh is ak ˈar aː. Tone Tone is also very important in the Tyrehzzehn language. Tone does not necessarily change the meaning of a word, but it can change the mood of a sentence. Tone is used when asking questions, showing confusion, using expressions and when showing any emotion. Tone in Tyrehzzehn is very similar to English BUT there are some differences. For example, in English adding tone to a sentence is optional. Someone in English CAN ask a question with inflection or with a flat tone. Tone in English is merely the choice of the speaker. In Tyrehzzehn, tone is required to get certain messages across. You would never ask a question with a flat tone. Also, all interjections have tone. Most of them being the falling rising tone or the falling tone found in Chinese. In Tyrehzzehn, tone is not only used within one word, a whole sentence can have one tone as well. This is commonly found when answering about your condition. For example, "I'm good/fine" or "I'm not so well," etc. These would have a rising or falling tone depending on the context. Grammar The Pronouns Below is a chart of the 10 pronouns in Tyrehzzehn along with their other forms. *In Tyrehzzehn, there is no pronoun for you pl. Instead we use the 2nd person singular feminine formal form. This pronoun is used, for example, in instructions, indirect commands, signsm etc. Anything where the 2nd person is not specificed. In Tyrehzzehn, other words are used around this form in order to make it plural. For example: (Eh) Mathrukk eh mæθrukː + Sehvehkk sɛˈvɛkː = "you guys" Where mæθrukː literally means "others" Eh Kehjj ɛ kɛʒ + Sehvehkk sɛˈvɛkː = "You all" Where ɛ kɛʒ literally means "the all" Nouns and Word Order >Tyrehzzehn does not have a fixed word order. The most common word order is Subject Verb Object (SVO) followed by VSO. In more complex sentences, word order may follow a strict set of rules. >Nouns have no gender in Tyrehzzehn. ''The Definite & Indefinite Article >The definte article Eh ɛ is very flexible in its use. It only has one form but its appearance is not required in every situation. For example, a sentence without the def article would look like, I see dog. However, a noun alone can mean (the) dog. The def article in this case would be used for clarification. I see THE dog. The def article is also eliminated in cases when a noun has a prefix attached to it. So a sentence would literally be like, The dog runs to store. Just because the def article does not exist doesn't mean we don't say it in translation. In the latter sentence we could simplify it more by saying, dog runs to store. Eliminating the def article for dog. See ajdectives, colors and nouns for more on what the def article does in a sentence. >The indefinte article, however, must always be shown. The indef article is the suffix -ah a. This is the only form of the indef article. Examples: A dog-honderrah a A flower-korrahnah'ah na ʔa An idea-kyterkehzzah tʊr ˈkɛzː a ''Plurals'' In Tyrehzzehn, plurals are formed by placing suffixes at the end of a noun. The suffix you add depends on the ending letter (s) of the noun. Every letter is assigned a suffix ending. Certain letters have their own rules on their plural suffixes. They are as follows: /ʊ/ e is not here because there aren't any words that end with that letter. /k/ (k) add -s /n/ (n) add -s /g/ (g) add-ls /l/ (l) add -s /d/ (d) add -s /m/ (m) add -s /r/ ® add -s /ɪ/ (i) add -ns /o/ (o) add -ns /p/ (p) add -s /v/ (v) add -s /t/ (t) add -s /aj/ (y) add -ns /f/ (vv) add -s /tʃ/ (ch) add -ys /ɛ/ (eh) add -ls /i/ (ei) add -ns /a/ (ah) add -ns unless word ends with nah /na/ then just add -s /eɪ/ (ay) add -ns unless word ends with nay /neɪ/ then just add -s /u/ (u) add -ns /æ/ (a) add -s /b/ (b) add -s /h/ (h) add -s /ʃ/ (sch) add -ehs /ɛs/ '''/z/ (z)----> when a word ends in a vowel + z or zz /z:/, then you take out the z or zz and add -ns. When a word ends in a consonant + z or zz, then you take out the z/zz and add -ss /s:/ Vowel + z/zz example--(home/house) hyzzpehzz pɛzː ----> hyzzpehns hajzːˈpɛns. Consonant + z/zz example--(city) calehnz kalˈɛnz ----> calehnss kalˈɛnsː /dʒ/ (j)----> when a word ends in -j add -ehs. When a word ends in -jj /ʒ/ take one j away and add -ehsˌ for exampleˌ (Time) dehgrehjj dɛˈɡrɛʒ ----> (times) deɡrehjehs ˑɡrɛ dʒɛs /ks/ (x)----> when a word ends in -x or -xx /ks:/ then you add -ys /ajs/ --- (game) nirrixx ˈnɪrːɪksː ----> nirrixxys nɪrːˈɪksːajsː. When a word ends in -yx /ajks/ or -yxx /ajksː/ then you add -ehs /ɛs/ --- (shin) ehckyxx ɛˈtʃajksː ----> ehckyxxehs ɛs. /s/ (s)----> when a word ends in -s add -ys /ajs/. When a word ends in -ss /s:/ then drop one s and add -ys /ajs/ --- (soul) kehmbreiss kɛmˈbrisː ----> kehmbreisys bri ˈsajs. When a word ends in -ys /ajs/ or -yss /ajs:/ then add -ehs /ɛs/ --- (rhythm) hisyss ajsː ----> hisyssehs ˑajsː ɛs. Prepostions Most prepostions in Tyrehzzehn are prefixes. Because they are prefixes, they can have two forms to blend with a noun easier. For example, you wouldn't say kyky... so we use ay- instead of ky- Below are the prepositions that attach to nouns. To-ny or ah With-jy or ei At-bry For-ky or ay In-kehr Within-kyrr Of-ry or sy From-mitt or rah When a pronoun is involved, the prepostion is a prefix and subject form of the noun is changed. This chart shows each pronoun with a preposition. For example, to me, for them, at her, etc, etc Notice that only one form of the preposition is used and that the second person forms are the same except for gender. Ahr- only connects with pronouns, otherwise it is a separate word from regular nouns. Sample Sentences- From me (f) to you (m)-Mittvah nyvehjj I am (m) from here-Xjdehnvj mittnykerr or rahnykerr These prefix preopostions must always connect to something no matter what. For example-Wher are you from? This question would be constructed like From where are you? OR you are from where? Colors In Tyrehzzehn, colors give nouns gender when they are used in nouns clauses (no verb-to be). For example, I have a red flower, and the red flower is here are examples of noun clauses. There are verbs in these sentences but it is not the flower is red. In that case, red is acting as a normal adjective. An exception to this would be there is a red flower. Red is describing the flower and therefore gender is gained Below is a chart with the colors So each color has a gender, for example, jehleiss dʒɛl'isː is feminine. (Refer to the alphabet section with list of masc/fem letters). Let's take the word for (the) flower ''-(Eh) Korrahnah - ɛ kor:'ana. To say the red flower, is simply '''Eh korrahnah jehleiss - ɛ korːˈana dʒɛlˈisː'. Since both words are feminine, no change is needed. If he had the white flower then the color must match the noun in gender. White is masculine so it would be Eh korrahnah lahrverrah - ɛ korːˈana larˈvʊrːa. While it looks like larˈvʊr just added /a/ to make it feminine, this is not the rule. Let's use another feminine noun, the salamander - Eh Xumayschnehkk - ɛ u ˈmeɪ ʃnɛkː This is a fem noun because it ends in /k:/. For a masc color to agree with it, it would look like this: The salamander white -'' Eh Xumayschnehkk lahrverrehkk''' -''' ɛ u ˈmeɪ ʃnɛkː [larˈvʊr:ɛkː]. ''The general rule is to take the ending of the word and add it to the color. In this case we took the vowel /ɛ/ followed by the double /k/. This would be true if a word ended in ANY vowel followed by a double feminine consonant. This same rule applies for the opposite gender. If we mixed a masuline noun'','' Eh Ahrsehknun - ɛ ˈsɛk nun which is the spider, with a fem color like jehleiss'' - ˈisː we would get, The spider red - '''Eh ahrsehknun jehleissun - ɛ ˈsɛk nun 'isːun. ' If a masc noun is with a masc color, then the color does not change. Note that I only wrote the sentences above using the def article witht the noun. If there was a indef article then nothing would change. korrahnah'ah lahrverrah - ɛ na ʔa larˈvʊrːa - A white flower Now when colors are used in sentences like, the flower is white or the spider is green, then there is no gender agreement. Numbers Questions Verbs There are two main types of verbs in Tyrehzzeh: Feminine and Masculine. The gender of the verbs is mainly used for organization. Tyrehzzehn has 3 tenses; present, past and future, and 2 aspects; continuous and perfect. There is also a subjunctive and imperative mood. The use of certain verbs and what tense they are in is very important and holds a much stronger effect than English verbs. For example, in English, you can say, I need food and I need to go. The verb to need is used in both cases. In Tyrehzzehn there are two verbs to express necesity. To need and to need to are separate verbs. In constrast, English has the verbs to say, to speak and to talk. In Tyrehzzehn, there is only one word that means to say, to speak, to talk and to talk to. However, there is a different verb that means to talk about. ''Feminine Verbs'' A feminine verb will always end in -ah, -k or -kk. The two most important feminine verbs are to be and to have. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages